Stay Over
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel are always getting pulled away from each other because of their responsibilities. Tonight, nothing can keep them away from one another. Jackunzel SEX aw yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first M rated fanfiction, so it may stink. Anyway, please read, review, comment, and enjoy! I'm probably gonna add some more chapters, because there's no such thing as too much sexiness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I could possibly own the huge fandom that is Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, or the characters in it.**

**+inspiration from artwork of mimera on tumblr+**

The comforting sounds of mid-night filled the tower. Crickets softly harmonized outside the small window while night owls and other nocturnal creatures accompanied the sweet sound. The sky was a deep violet as the moon cast a hypnotic silver light over the Earth.

Rapunzel inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp atmosphere. She turned to the far corner of the tower, were her most adored guardian stood. She smiled warmly as he gazed upon her many paintings that covered the walls of the stone tower. Rapunzel always sort of liked it when Jack became so taken back by her work. She rose from her place next to the window and began towards him.

She had to squint to see his features clearly, for there was no real source of light in the room except for the silver glow of the moon. She reached out her hand, barley resting it on his shoulder. He tensed slightly at the touch, but relaxed quickly and turned to face her. He gave her a smile that seemed almost sad. Rapunzel furrowed her brows and studied his face for a moment. She looked deeply into his eyes. Their stare told her a million things without a single word being spoken. Feeling her heart become heavy, Rapunzel sighed.

"You have to leave, don't you?" she asked him with a solemn undertone to her voice.

He frowned and brought his gaze to lock with the floor.

"I guess so, yes." He hated the words as the flowed out of his mouth, "Probably."

Rapunzel let out a quite sigh. She gotten used to Jack's long, joyful visits coming to a reluctant end. He had duties, responsibilities, and she knew it. She knew it would be selfish of her to keep him from the important jobs he had. Jack knew this, as well. He would be more than happy to stay with Rapunzel, maybe forever. But so many things got in the way.

Rapunzel wrapped her thin arms around the guardian's neck and stood on her toes to plant a nimble kiss of his cheek. Jack held her form tightly, not wanting to let go. She was so close to him now, and he loved it. He was practically addicted to her touch. He didn't want to leave. Jack slid his lips up Rapunzel's neck until then gently grazed her ear lobe.

"You know," he whispered, "I could stay for awhile longer, maybe the whole night. What do you think?"

His cool breath on her skin made Rapunzel shiver. She hated to admit it, but Jack knew every trick there was to make her feel like 100 volts of electricity was pulsing through her body. She broke their embrace and looked at him with a weary eyebrow raised.

"Jack, you know you can't stay." she said, "As much as I want you to, and believe me I do, you have responsibilities. Remember?"

Jack almost chuckled. He pulled her back into his arms, letting his hand slide down to the small of her back. His eyes sparked a deep blue as his other hand slowly crawled up Rapunzel's arm to her exposed collar bone. His chest pounded with hunger, but it had nothing to do with food. He wanted to stay, here, with her. He wanted her, more than anything.

"Let's just forget about it." he said in a smooth voice. Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, but he wouldn't let her words escape. "It can wait, trust me. All I want to do right now is be here with you."

Rapunzel didn't protest. She smiled slightly, feeling guilty for distracting him, but very happy he wasn't leaving. She kissed him properly now, on the lips. The clash of ice and sun was so energizing. The two became lost in each other. Jack glided his tongue softly across Rapunzel's bottom lip. He was practically pleading for entrance. She granted into, and he slid his tongue into explore her mouth. His chest felt like a bass drum. Her mouth was sweet, like cherries. Rapunzel let out a small gasp of pleasure as Jack turned his head for a better angle, deepening their kiss.

Her heart felt like it was burning with so many emotions frenzying around in her chest: joy, anxiety, guilt, contentment, but most of all, lust. Rapunzel usually was a girl to think things through, but her mind seemed to have rewired itself to act on complete impulse. As if on auto pilot, her hands gripped the collar of Jack's blue hoodie. She tugged on his shirt, lips still connected to his, as she began moving backward. Before Jack could formulate what she was doing, Rapunzel had backed them up to the wall. Her back pressed against the hard wood. She violently pulled at his shoulders, closing the small amount of space there was between them.

Jack grinned inside his mind. He secretly loved it when Rapunzel made some erotic move that surprised him. He liked it when she took charge; maybe it was because he knew she was as into it as he was. Jack deviously moved his lips away from Rapunzel's and down her neck to her shoulder. He slowly slid her sleeve down so that the skin was bare. He pecked her shoulder and trailed his kisses to the crook of her neck. Rapunzel let out tiny gasps as his cold lips sent goose bumps throughout her body.

Jack gave a small chuckle at his triumph, but it didn't last. Rapunzel quickly caught on to the game he was playing and had no intent of losing such a more than friendly competition. She moved her hands under his shirt and traced random patterns on his firm stomach. Her warm touch earned a soft moan from Jack. Rapunzel giggled at the sound. He broke his lips from her skin. He glared at her, eyebrow raised. She stared back, challenging him to top her. He smirked.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Punzie." he said in a voice that made Rapunzel's whole spine tingle.

He began walking backwards toward the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Hands still around her waist, he pulled her along with him, and she made no protest. He sat down on the edge of the bed. Without warning, he hoisted Rapunzel up and into his lap so that she was straddling him. She blushed a deep red, and Jack congratulated himself on his victory.

Wasting no time, he once again pressed his lips to hers. He moved his hands off her hips, down her thigh, and slid them up under her skirt. He felt for the soft fabric of her panties. He grasped the edges and began to ease the garment down her legs. Rapunzel's heart nearly stopped. Her eyes shot open. She felt as if someone had just dumped ice water all over her. She scrambled from Jack's lap and slumped onto the spot next to him. It took a moment for him to register what just happened. He looked at her, brows furrowed, eyes full of confusion and concern.

He reached out his hand to her cheek and gently turned Rapunzel's face to meet his gaze. She looked at him with an expression of pure worry. Jack held her shoulders firmly.

"Rapunzel," he asked, "what's wrong?"

She swallowed hard.

"Nothing, Jack." her voice was shaking, "I'm just- I mean I guess it's just…"

Her sentenced faltered into a mumble. Jack frowned. He knew what she was trying to say. She didn't want to have, well… sex with him. He sighed.

"Punz, hey," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "it's fine. We don't have to do anything. I'm not going to push you into something you're not ready for."

"No. I'm ready, I'm definitely ready. You're not pushing me, it's just-"she sighed heavily, "I'm nervous. It's my- well, I don't have any experience. I'm worried I won't be any good."

Jack stared at her, dumb founded. Rapunzel squirmed uncomfortably where she sat. Then, Jack did something she didn't expect. He laughed. He didn't just laugh, he was cracking up. Rapunzel gave him a confused look. When their eyes met again, she smiled. It was sort of silly, when she thought about it. Jack knew she was a virgin and that she was still a little timid about the subject. She knew he'd never use or judge her, and she loved that. She couldn't remember why she thought anything else.

When Jack saw that she was smiling again, he moved closer toward her.

"You good?" he asked.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. She let her shoulders rise and fall. When she open her eyes again, the worry in them was gone.

"Yes," she replied so matter-o'-fact-ly, "better than good, much better."

Jack grinned. He planted a lingering kiss on her check before moving from his place on the bed. He knelt in front of her, right in between her legs. He met her gaze once more.

"May I?" he asked.

Rapunzel said nothing. She only gave him a wide smile and laid down flat on her back. Jack nodded. The hunger in his chest was almost an ache, now. He planned to satisfy it. He placed a hand on each of her knees and slowly moved them up her thigh, rolling up the skirt fabric as he went. Placing his hands on the sides of her calves, he craned his neck toward the peach pair of panties. Grabbing the edge with his teeth, he began sliding the garment down her legs.

Rapunzel let out a whimper as his cool lips grazed her thigh, then the rest of her leg. Jack dropped the garment and it fell loosely to her feet. She unconsciously kicked it off to some unknown corner of the room, eager for Jack to continue. He did. He placed a kiss on her knee, then her calve, then her thigh, then-

"Oh, Jack!" Rapunzel gasped loudly as a sensation of pleasure exploded inside of her.

She'd never felt anything like it before. Her breathing was choppy and audible. She dug her nails into the bed sheets as Jack's lips and tongue continued their rhythmic dance. It was slow and steady, but Rapunzel's breaths grew shorter as he quickened his pace. Her body tingled and shivered, as if his passion was traveling into her, filling her with even more desire. A pleasurable moan escaped her throat. Jack took this as an invitation. He pushed her legs slightly farther apart, allowing him more access. He went deeper and longer. Rapunzel's back arched as her whole body shook.

"Jack!" she cried.

She gasped for air as the orgasm hit her and rushed through her body. The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever experience, and it was amazing. She let her body lay completely limp on the bed. Jack snaked up next to her. Their eyes met again, and Jack swore he'd never felt more happy or loved.

"Thank you," Rapunzel managed between breaths, "Jack that was amazing."

He blushed. He looked deep into her eyes and noticed something that wasn't there before. Desire and curiosity sparked in the vibrant peridots. Wanting filled her body so fast she shook. On the bed, she crawled up right next to him. She grasped the bottom hem of his shirt.

"Show me more, Jack." She said, not sounding like she was really asking.

Jack grinned. He'd show her everything he knew.

**Chapter 2 is in the works! If you liked it (or didn't) let me know! Thanks for reading and see ya next time! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was having a bit of trouble finishing this chapter. Guess you could say I had writer's block. That was until motivation hit me in the face at 100 mph at 4 in the morning. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If Jack and Rapunzel having wonderful love making was canon, it would be up to Dreamworks and Disney, not me. **

Jack held his hands above his head and Rapunzel slipped off his blue hoodie to throw behind her. They weren't sure where it landed; they didn't care. Rapunzel crashed her lips onto his. As their tongues battled one another for dominance, Jack maneuvered himself so that he was on top of her. She giggled uncontrollably as he ran his hands across her stomach, up and down her legs, anywhere they could reach. She was horribly ticklish, and Jack was using this to his full advantage. His lips twitched up in an amused smirk as her laughter escaped in between gasps. He thought things were going pretty nicely when Rapunzel suddenly broke away. Jack whimpered. The absence of her lips was almost painful.

She took a moment to catch her breath. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. She was intoxicating, everything about her totally overloading his senses. Opening his eyes, he saw Rapunzel looking up at him tentatively. She gave him a smile. It wasn't just a normal smile, though. There was deviousness in it, like she'd been told a dirty little secret. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking, Punz?" he asked.

It was a strange feeling. He was extremely confused, and he almost found it arousing. Rapunzel's eyes sparked dangerously. She bit her bottom lip.

"It's just," she paused for a moment," nice."

"Nice?" Jack questioned, "Nice is good, right?"

Rapunzel sighed. She reached up to kiss his neck, gently at first. That idea was thrown out quickly. She sucked hard on his neck while she brought her hands down to caress his abdomen. Jack let a hoarse moan from his throat. Rapunzel congratulated herself on her victory. She released him and gazed back at him seductively.

"Nice is fine, Jack." she wrapped her legs around his pelvis and pulled him down onto her. He could feel her against his groin, earning yet another satisfied moan, "I don't want nice."

His mind went completely blank. His heart beat wildly inside his chest. His instincts took over. Almost unknowingly, he began undoing the bindings on her corset. She made no argument. Jack had it off of her in a matter of seconds. He remained silent, fully taking in her form. She was beautiful. If it had been anyone else, if she hadn't felt true love, Rapunzel would have wanted to cover up or hide. Not with Jack. She never wanted to hold anything back from him, nothing at all.

Jack leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily. He trailed lingering kisses down her chin and further, stopping at the edge of her collar bone. _Not nice, _he repeated in his mind. He acted on impulse. Rapunzel felt a sharp, yet content pain. Her back arched as she cried out in shock and pleasure. Jack was biting down on her collar, not hard, but hard enough. He bi and suck and slid his tongue in between his teeth, tracing it across her skin. She groaned softly as her breathing got heavy.

"Jack." she whispered.

"Shhh." He silenced her, gripping her shoulders.

He turned her so that she was now lying on her stomach. Before Rapunzel could react, Jack directed his attack on her shoulder blades. He bit down fiercely, sliding his tongue left and right as he did so. Rapunzel shrieked in pain and moaned in pleasure. She felt a fire building and building inside of her. The pressure was more than she could bear.

"Jack!" she whaled.

He stopped his carnivorous kissing. He looked at her, slightly concerned, worried that he'd hurt her. He crawled off top of her and she sat up to face him. Without warning, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him off of the bed. Jack was so stunned he didn't have any thought to protest. She spun him around and pushed him hard up against the vanity. Several small trinkets and things fell to the floor, but they were of zero importance to the two. Rapunzel gripped the hem of Jack's trousers furiously.

"I need you, Jack." She demanded," Now."

Jack smiled. Seeing this fiery side of Rapunzel was so different, so inspiring. He quickly fiddled with the trousers and had them off in an instant. He watched her cheeks turn a bright red and took it as his opening to get back on offense. In one swift motion, her lifted her from the ground and placed her on the vanity. They stood there, silent for a moment. Jack looked into her eyes, looking for something that would tell him what to do next. She only nodded and softly placed her hands around his neck. He lined up his member with her entrance and slowly, but forcefully, slid in.

Rapunzel's breath hitched in her throat. There was no real pain, just pure unbridled love. Jack moaned as he felt her surround him. He pulled out lingeringly, only to plunge in again. After a few tries at this, he found a rhythm. It was slow and steady. Each time he went deeper than the last until Rapunzel felt like she was at her limit. Still, she wanted to push it. She felt his cold breath on her shoulder. He was **so** close. She began moving her hips in harmony to his. She felt the friction growing, throwing back her head and exhaling loudly. She released one of her hands from Jack's neck to support herself against the vanity.

He noticed the accompaniment. The guardian smirked, taking it as a challenge waiting to be accepted. He increased his intensity, bringing himself in and out harder and faster. Rapunzel tried keeping up, but Jack was wearing down her endurance, and he knew it. Her air came out choppy as she struggled to remember how to breathe. Her heart was racing at the speed of light. Rapunzel felt warmth rising deep inside her, something she couldn't describe. Somehow in her mind, she knew Jack was feeling the same sensation.

The vanity shook as the fierce rhythm continued. Jack let a small gasp escape his lips, the tension inside of him become almost impossible to contain. As if sensing his urgency, Rapunzel tightened her legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer to her one last time. The both cried out each other's names as all forms of sensation exploded between them. Rapunzel's body shook as the orgasm coursed through her body. Jack moaned not at all softly as he felt himself release inside of her, letting go of all passion and energy he'd been holding onto.

With an elongated sigh, the two collapsed. Jack brought himself down to the wooden floor and Rapunzel lay on top of him. Their heartbeats filled their ears as each tried to relax their breathing. Neither spoke for awhile; they simply processed everything that had just happened. Rapunzel rested her head in the crook of Jack's neck while he softly traced patterns in the small of her back with his thumb.

"That was amazing." they said in unison.

Only silence passed between them after that, but they would not mind. Having each other there was satisfying, and after all that had happened, neither really had the energy to speak. The moonlight in the room was joined now by the slight presence of dawn. Jack sighed peacefully.

"Still think I should go?" he asked sarcastically.

He did not get an answer. Rapunzel had already fallen asleep in his arms. The guardian smiled, feeling his eyelids become heavy. He kissed her head and let his eyes close. Knowing that she'd be with him when he woke was all the comfort he needed as he drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah I'm bad at endings, but I'm happy with it. Thank you for reading and please comment, favorite, or follow. :D**


End file.
